


Cakes (Hanzo X Reader)

by WolfMothar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Buttslapping, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Feeding Kink, Feminization, Hand Feeding, Multi, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMothar/pseuds/WolfMothar
Summary: You want to try things with Hanzo.





	Cakes (Hanzo X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/gifts), [Demial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/gifts).



> SMUT INCOMING
> 
> HOLD TIGHT

It was always bit of a self indulgence. 

To see Hanzo tied up to a chair, with him wearing just a skimpy maid lingerie. Feeding him princess cakes and other treats.

-

When you first proposed it to him, he stopped his cooking, turned to you with unreadable expression and you were very sure all the blood in his body went to his head. 

He was so red. 

You were already backpedaling when he agreed to it. 

“Oh, Really?”

He nodded.

“It would be honor to serve you.”

As a thanks you have him a butterfly kiss to the cheek. 

“Tonight.”

It was never a threat when you said the word to the archer. 

Always said with air of gentle authority. 

You never needed to flex your muscles to Hanzo anymore, he learned that the first time around.

You liked your men with some flesh to hold onto. 

Hanzo had had a tight training regime and years on the run made him strong and lithe, but also little thin in your opinion. 

He had clearly been eating minimal provisions. 

But you, with successful career, high standards for your submissive, care for details and lots of time on your hands, had been counting his calorie intake. You had come to conclusion that your house husband didn’t eat enough for a man weighing almost 75 kilograms. 

So here you were. 

Ready to feed all the treats to your tied up spouse. 

He was wearing that sexy maid costume you had tailored just for him. 

With sheer floral corset that pushed up his ample tits and short frilly dress he truly looked like a treat. 

But you weren’t the one feasting now. 

On the round table beside you, you had all kind of delicacies. 

Ranging from Mud Cake to Fruity Gateau all the way to Chocolate Croissants. Not that you needed to have everything eaten. 

Taking a seat on the chair reserved for you, you took a scoop of the first treat of the day. Fresh Red Velvet Cake was a excellent way to start. 

Bringing the fork to his mouth, Hanzo took it all in one bite, his lips molding to the shape of the utensil. 

Your belly had smouldering fire burning inside, almost making you lose your mind. 

But you had the discipline to keep yourself under control. 

Leaving the fork on the table, you took the whole cake in your hand and brought it to his lips. 

He parted his lips and you forced the rest of the cake in. You still kept your hand in his mouth. 

“Your tongue against my fingers, make the cake dissolve.”

Instantly he went to work and swirled his tongue around, grinding and probing against your fingers. You grew even more aroused than you imagined. 

You wiped your hands against a towel you had gotten yourself for cleaning.  
Next you took a macaron and put it between your teeth and leaned to bring yourself closer to him. 

Hanzo took the initiative and opened his mouth again as you kissed him with all the burning desire and lust.

Pushing the treat deeper into his mouth, he moaned in exchange. You consumed all the wet noises coming from him. 

Finally you parted. 

The hunger in your eyes didn’t die down, Hanzo noted. 

Your gaze moved back to the table where the treats. There were still so many. Hanzo swallowed in anticipation.

-

You clasped your hand together. The table was finally empty of food, only dirty plates and utensils remaining. 

Hanzo had almost never felt so full. 

The beautiful corset you got him was starting to feel very tight around his midsection. You pressed your hand against his stomach. 

He let out a loud groan at the pressure, you were sure he would explode.

“Let’s get you out of those ropes, we still have the whole evening.”

You got around on releasing him of his bondages, but when you came to the area of his crotch, you decided to take a look under the frill skirt. 

Lifting the fabric from his lap, you saw his cute dick straining against the silky panties he was wearing. Precome leaving a wet patch on them. Your gaze turned dark.

“Oh dog, you have made such a mess of yourself.” You taunted him.

Giving a quick peck on the covered dick, you untied the rest of him.

“Now dog, take a grip on the back of the chair and ass up.”

He gripped the back rail of the chair and presented his panty clad bottom to you, just like you commanded.

You pulled the lingerie down to the curve of his ass. 

Hard slap hits his ass and he moans like wanton whore. You put your hands on on his ass, massaging the soft globes of flesh. Then your hand sneaks to grope his hard dick, rubbing the head where wetness has gathered.

You tug his dick and pull it back. Hanzo hisses in both pleasure and pain.

“Now you have to behave, pretty boy. If you ever wish to cum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Bethenny, maybe there is too little of Dom Reader. Can you believe?
> 
> So yes, I did create a collection for them and it's open!


End file.
